Swan Of Dreams
by SweetLikeIncense
Summary: An orphan senior young woman who has finances coming in without knowing how, graduates from Ouran academy, but the day she leaves she goes on a journey to find out where she came from, leaving for Greece only to be stopped by a man claiming to be family, demanding she not go to her birthplace, Greece. Without taking the man's warning she heads off, and once there finds out truth.


'When the sun comes down,

The stars come out,

Like the ghost of yesterday,

The dream comes round,

As some things never change,

When the sun comes down,

Let me here you say,

It's my town,

So keep singing that song,

And we can live forever!'

My Town by Hollywood Undead played loudly through the speakers in the ceiling. Swan Misdreavus sat on her king sized bed, a pair of scissors in her hand.

She wore cotton shorts and a camisole, and she simply stared at the scissors her face expressionless.

With a sigh Swan stood and walked into her bathroom of her apartment room. She stared at herself in the mirror, her unnatural waist-length silver hair and violet eyes.

She touched her hair gently, and with a stern frown of determination she held up the scissors. Before she could think further Swan cut her long silk like hair to a little above her shoulders.

A gasp left her mouth as she felt her hair fall to the ground; she threw the scissors to the floor and stared at her reflection.

"I can't believe I just did that…" Swan whispered to herself in horror. She made her breath go even and went to her closet.

Picking through the set of hanged clothes she got an outfit and went back to the bathroom. In it she straightened her jaggedly cut hair with the scissors and put them back in the drawer, before taking off her sleeping clothes and turning on the hot water in the shower.

'Oh isn't this,

Exactly where you want me,

I'm exactly where you want me you know...'

The song from Panic at the Disco faded away when she turned on the water. Distantly Swan heard The Day and the Time by Shakira come on after it.

_I stood in the hot water, missing the feel of my long hair. I cringed at the thought of cutting it, but it had to go away… Those nightmares had to go away._

_Nightmares of a man I've never seen, gripping my hair by the ends and pointing a bejeweled dagger to my throat. I touched my neck gently, and stopped a sob from coming out of my throat._

_It went on, every night the same one, and this time I slept later than usual… I could still feel the dagger slicing mercilessly into my neck, stabbing into my larynx. I couldn't scream, and tears mixed with the onslaught of blood dripping down my body._

The sob came upon Swan anyways, and she gasped at the hated dream her sleep brought. Closing her eyes, she forcefully cleared her mind.

Certain she wasn't going to break down, Swan got out of the shower slowly, turning the water off.

After she towel dried, and brushed her hair she went to her uniform. It was her senior school uniform; it was her last day at school and in Japan.

Although she herself wasn't full Japanese it was her home town, as far as she remembered anyway. Swan was only half Japanese, and the other half is Greek.

She didn't know anything about her parents, or any other family members, if she had any.

Without another depressing thought Swan finished dressing. Then put her shoes on and walked out the door school bag in hand, locking the door behind her.

It was strange though, she had no relatives or supporters yet she had her own bank account since before she was born. Which sends her money, and has money set in for her school education, and anything else needed.

The school designated for her was obviously a rich one called Ouran Academy. The only other way to get in is to have impossibly good grades. Which she thought was impossible.

Walking onto the school grounds, her mind full of distressing thoughts Swan accidently bumped into another student.

"Sorry," she mumbled rubbing her nose. Looking up she just saw Morinozuka Takashi, and Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

They were two of her fellow classmen at the school, and she smiled at them. "Hey Mori-Kun, Honey-Kun, how are things?" Swan asked politely.

"Heyy Swan-Chan I love your new hair cut… But you looked cute with long hair too!" Honey stated in wonder and slight disappointment, hugging me. He was about the size of a 12 year old; still he was at least 18.

"Hey," Mori nodded his head towards her in greeting. This was better than the usual quiet and staring greeting.

"You've always been friends with us since we started school, but Swan-Chan… you've never stopped by the Host Club, I know! Will you go today please!?" Honey asked excitement barely contained.

Swan thought about that and looked at Honey, then Mori. "Well, it's the last day of school for me… I guess I can," she said out loud putting a hand on her jaw.

"Yay!" Honey yelled happily dancing away with his rabbit in hand. Mori followed close behind waving at her as he went.

_School past by in a blur; teachers were giving out final exam results, and congratulating the students. I sat through it with little interest; I had no family business to take on after my parents… I had no parents._

_Then the intercom came on in the last class of my last day. Suddenly I had a past…_

"I need miss Swan Misdreavus in the headmaster's office please," the voice asked before vanishing.

She stood up to leave and Honey grabbed her sleeve. "Don't forget to come by okay, Swan-Chan?" he reminded with a large smile.

She laughed and nodded, walking out of the room stuff in hand. By the time she reached the headmaster, the last bell rung noisily across the campus.

"Ah! There you are, I have a guest you should meet," Lord Suou exclaimed as she entered.

Beside him stood a 20 year old, with an expressionless face, pale features and glowing eyes that crossed from violet to crimson. His hair was an extremely dull purple, reminding Swan of smoke.

The man surprisingly bowed, and straightened with certain grace. "What is this about?" Swan asked barely above a whisper.

"I know Swan that you have been told of no family, and I apologize for it. I will let Dusk explain further," Suou explained looking at the other man.

"Further? You didn't explain anything in the first place," Dusk laughed bitterly. Suou sent him a glare which he returned venomously.

"How about this he'll come by your apartment when you go home, I heard you were stopping to say bye to the Host Club," Suou stated standing from his chair.

Dusk narrowed his eyes at the headmaster, and turned them towards Swan. "Host Club?" he demanded incredulously. Swan raised an eyebrow at his anger before starting to walk back out the door.

"That was a bad move on your part Mr. Misdreavus," he whispered threateningly. "She never went there she just has a couple friends that are host's, she isn't one to go for that kind of attention, if I may ask how will you stop her from going to Greece?" he asked with amusement

Dusk didn't answer at first, and Suou saw his jaw twitch. "By telling her the truth… All of it, even what you would die to know," Dusk smirked evilly at him.

Suou sighed, and motioned for him to leave. "Eh I get tired of this conversation," when Dusk left he stared after him in disdain.

Swan meanwhile walked solemnly through the halls, till she reached The Third Music Room. She stood quietly outside the doors before grabbing the door handle gently.

"Welcome!" many voices said at once as she opened the door. Rose petals swirled in the sudden slight wind outside the door.

Blinking, Swan rolled her eyes and walked inside. Honey grinned and ran towards her jumping on her "Swan-Chan! You came! You came!" he yelled excitedly.

Swan smiled, "I told you I would Honey-kun." He shoved his bunny in her face. "Heh Honey-kun, you're gonna choke me before long," she laughed.

"Mitsukuni," Mori stated lightly picking him up. Honey smiled and ran towards his other designators, when Mori set him on the floor.

"I just don't get rich people sometimes though, what's the point of this club?" Swan blinked with a grimace.

A voice laughed lightly at that. "It may be strange to you, but you you're yourself are rich… Right, Miss Swan Misdreavus?" It was Kyouya Ootori, or as Haruhi called him; 'The Shadow King'.

"Kyouya, I don't even know how i'm rich, it's probably just a mistake," Swan stated distantly distracted.

Then Tamaki smiled and walked up to her, the twins behind him. "Hey Swan-Senpai," Hikaru, (the meaner of the two) greeted. There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked ignoring his brother. "I thought you didn't like this kind of stuff?" he stated thoughtfully.

"OH! This must mean you've finally fallen for me!" Tamaki cried. Swan sighed and narrowed her eyes at him, his eyes widened. "Suddenly I feel a cold chill in the room," he swallowed.

"Tamaki, you know better," Swan replied with a glare. Tamaki seemed to shrink under her look, and he looked away embarrassed.

"Hey Swan-Senpai," Haruhi greeted with a smile. She then frowned at Tamaki, before laughing slightly at him.

Swan smiled softly at the girl and looked back over at Honey, and Mori. "Well, this is my last day in school. Wish me luck" she laughed.

"Oh your leaving today? How boring," the twins stated together in disappointment. They stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Have fun finding out who you are Misdreavus-senpai," Kyouya grinned shutting his notebook. He then walked off to some of the waiting guests.

Swan smirked at Tamaki, as he looked at her. "I'd hug you but you'd probably kill me," he whined looking away again.

Swan sighed, "Alright you can hug me." Tamaki's mood changed instantly, as it does often considering he is bipolar.

Although before he could Mori appeared out of no-where and hugged her instead. "Mori-kun?" Swan asked uncertain.

"Goodbye Swan-Chan," he stated quietly. When he stopped Honey hugged her next, adding lots of I'll miss you and that she should stay.

"Okay, okay! We will too then," the twins interrupted. Honey let go sadly, and Swan choked when the twins hugged her from both sides.

Swan laughed in amusement. "Hey she said I could hug her, not any of you!" Tamaki cried pointing at all of them. "Let go of her mongrels!" he yelled at the twins.

They frowned and stuck their tongues out at him. "We don't wanna," they replied.

"Alright I have business to attend at my apartment, not time to dally here," Swan giggled. The twins let go of her and stood beside Tamaki.

Haruhi waved silently behind them, and she waved back with a smile. "Goodbye Miss Swan," Kyouya grinned, hugging her before Tamaki was able to.

Swan rolled her eyes, "The only merits you get from hugging me is aggravating Tamaki." He laughed lowly, which confirmed her idea.

"Tamaki, you better hug her before she changes her mind," Kyouya stated with a smirk pulling away.

Swan let him hug her finally. "Be good Tamaki-kun," she laughed lightly.

"Yes ma'am," Tamaki saluted, and Swan was able to walk out the door. All the host's faces seemed to droop when she shut the door.

"I'm going to miss Swan-Senpai," Haruhi said, the others nodded in agreement. "Time to get back to work," she grinned walking away.

Swan took her time walking back to her apartment. Thoughts raced through her mind, and she suddenly wished she wasn't going to leave. Even so, she had to face this Dusk and get this over with. It was time to fully start her life.

When she entered her apartment, and turned on the lights she jumped in surprise. "How did you get in here!" she demanded seeing Dusk sitting on her bed. Dropping her stuff on the floor she walked in front of him. "You know what never-mind, what were you going to tell me? I have to pack," she said glaring at him.

He made her feel uncomfortable, and his features looked oddly familiar. "You're not going to Greece, I won't allow it," he whispered, not looking at her.

"You have no authority over me and I'm 19, don't give me that. If that's all then i'd like you to leave!" she laughed bitterly.

"I do have a say, Swan, we are the same blood. To be more clear, I'm your brother…" he said, almost in a growl.

Swan sneered at him and opened the door. "Liar! Get out!" she screamed. He stood up then and walked right in front of her.

"Why would I be the one lying!? You think I wasn't left with any knowledge of anything?! Until finally I get a letter on my 20th birthday with a note of everything I've been missing!" He growled with barley leashed venom.

"If what your saying is true, why can't I go to Greece?! Why do you care?" Swan yelled back, tears swelling in her eyes.

He paused as she wiped them away with her sleeve. "…Because, I came from Greece. Our family lived there before, and the letter led me to find out truths I wish I never saw. I may not know you yet, but I will not let my little sister go through the same thing," his voice was harsh.

Swan turned her back to him, not knowing how to handle the situation. An instant later the door slammed, and Dusk was gone.

Even with his warning in her head, she walked to her closet grabbing her suitcases. Swan filled them up until her apartment was empty of any possession of hers.

Changed into a pair of skinny jeans, and a white corset shirt she took her suitcase and walked out the door. She had given her key to the manager and called a taxi for the drive to the airport. While waiting her cell phone rang, and she pressed talk.

"Don't get involved!" was the only thing Dusk said, and he hung up. Swan stood there in confusion, and frowned.

With a sigh the girl headed on the plane to Greece. She took her seat, and put in her headphones. The song that played was Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance.

'Well I was there on the day,

They sold the cars for the queen,

And when the lights all went out,

We watched our lives on the screen,

I hate the ending myself,

But it started with an alright scene,

It was the roar of the crowd,

That gave me heartache to sing,

It was a lie when they smiled,

And said you won't feel a thing,

And as we ran from the cops,

We'd laugh so hard it would sting…'

Swan's mind wandered and before long unconsciousness found her. She knew it was a mistake, but exhaustion overcame.

'If I'm so wrong,

How can you listen all night long-?'

The song faded in the background of her mind and a familiar scene showed.

_I was walking into a realm of motionlessness, and then it turned into Heaven. I now stood in a temple, a woman with long red hair sat on a throne._

_Her glare seemed to tell fear in her surrounding maids, but I just glared back. Who was she? Then a man approached, one that would rival any other._

_It didn't affect me, even when he told me to back away. I found myself walking up to the woman and that's when it happened._

"_Kill her!" the woman demanded. The man wouldn't at first, anger towards the woman rising. "She has the power to take my powers and kill me!" the woman cried again._

_The man then attacked, grabbing my long hair. It was no longer long enough to pull on though. The woman growled in frustration slapping him, he backhanded her, and then grabbed the short hair I had. It hurt worse than before; he took out his dagger…_

"Excuse me? Miss the plane has landed," a flight attendant said in exasperation trying to wake up Swan.

Swan opened her eyes slowly to the woman's bright green ones. "Sorry," Swan whispered sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

The flight attendant nodded and walked off as Swan stood and picked up her bags. Yawning she walked off the plane and out to the pick-up area.

Searching for the car dealership around the air port, Swan finally found it. She ran over to it, and went inside talking immediately to the man standing at the desk.

After a quick I.D. scan, he nodded and she went to the garage at the back. In it her new black Porsche was parked, the engraving she asked for freshly cut into the hood. Swan smiled slightly, the affects of her nightmare wearing off.

Swan sat in the leather seat and stuck the key in listening to it roar to life. "Nice to meet you, mister," she laughed, pulling out of the garage to head to her new house.

It was something else that was given to her, from the family she has never met. Both the car and two story brick house was a gift.

Thankfully without getting lost the Porsche pulled into the driveway of Swan's new home. With it parked she took out her new house key and opened it up.

The upholstery was all leather, the tables mahogany wood. The TV's were flat screen, and several game systems were placed in a cabinet. The floor was all white plush carpet, kitchen was tiled.

The most new and just released kitchen supplies shined the bright kitchen even more. The island in its center had the sink and drawers.

There was a small bathroom as well across from the stairs. By the backdoor stood a large pantry filled with fresh food of all kinds.

Upstairs the carpet turned black and there were two rooms, one was a master bedroom, the other a larger bathroom.

In her bedroom it was mostly bare, except for white sheets, bed-skirt, pillows, and comforter. There was a walk in closet that had a door which led to the bathroom as well.

Swan laid her suitcases on the bed and went to look at the bathroom. In it were a stainless steel sink, white tile floor and black ceramic tub and counter.

With a sigh of relief Swan went to her new room and fell on the bed. Due to jet lag, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She didn't wake till the middle of the night…

Swan didn't have a dream like she always does. Instead she woke with a chill in the room; angry huffs were made by the door.

"Who's there?!" Swan demanded throwing the sheets off and standing up. There was sneering laughter, and a slight growl.

"You little scoundrel, you deserve death for making me come to your pitiful house on earth just to shut you up. Get out of Greece; go back to your worthless Japanese hometown!" The voice snarled.

Swan chuckled, and growled back. "Get out of my house. I don't care what you say or for that matter who you are! In fact you saying that makes me want to stay more, now out!" Swan snarled.

Swan turned on the light, and suddenly the person was gone, whoever she was. Frustrated that her sleep was disturbed she got up and changed.

In agitation she was only able to grab a pair of skinny chords, and red corset shirt with ballet flats.

Not knowing if it'd be cold or not she ran out the door, locking it behind. Taking in a deep breath of chilled air she walked among the near empty streets.

Swan walked near two miles when she passed by an ally. Officially in the city she looked around at the darkness.

Sighing she turned, and then there was a canine's wail. Looking into the ally a shadowed figure of an animal seemed to be trapped by something.

Swan's eyes widened and went to the figures. "Who's there?" she asked lightly. There was no answer, instead a deep growling and a giant wolf ran out, a small bloody wolf in his mouth.

His jaws were squeezing shut, and the wolf wailed once more. Swan frowned and picked up a thrown away metal pipe by the dumpster.

"Drop him, or I drop you… Into that dump," she sneered. Growling the wolf stepped forward a couple more steps, before dropping the pup to the ground.

He went to attack her, and she froze staring wide-eyed at the creature. Gulping Swan aimlessly swung the pipe closing her eyes while doing so.

It sliced through the air, hitting nothing. She didn't realize why until she felt herself fall to the ground, a heavy force on top of her.

The growling was cut short and when Swan opened her eye's the wolf was gone, and a familiar man looking down at her.

"Get off me!" she demanded trying to push him away. He complied with a sorry smile. "What happened to the wolf?!" she asked, standing up.

He shrugged with a serious expression. "He's gone, you're safe. You know swinging a pipe with your eyes closed is very dangerous," he laughed slightly.

Swan tried to get a good look at him through the darkness but it was nearly impossible. Taking a deep breath she walked to the bleeding wolf instead.

She didn't know anything about injuries but it looked bad. Putting her hands over her mouth, she gasped; the thing was barely breathing.

"I have to take him to a hospital, or vet," she breathed moving to pick him up. A hand grabbed her arm, and the man gently pulled her back. "Wait!" she cried but he wouldn't let go.

He looked at her with a grim expression. "If you save him, you have to be the one to take care of him… You can never give him away or abandon him… I'll make sure he's alive, go home and ill bring him back there soon," he assured.

Swan let out a tight breath, but nodded in determination. "Of course," she whispered, "….I'll take care of him."

After a push from the man she began jogging home. She could only jog one mile and had to walk most of the rest.

It was five in the morning when she got back to her house. Not even bothering to climb the stairs she collapsed for the second time, this time on the couch.

Extremely loud knocking made Swan jump, and in surprise she fell off the couch, onto the floor. 'Oof' whooshed out of her mouth.

"Hold on I'm… getting there," she replied groggily looking at her watch. It was 2o'clock in the afternoon. "Oh no, oww" she cringed as she stood up. Her body felt a little bruised, and she was still exhausted.

Opening the door she rubbed her eyes. "Here he's been tended to," a husky voice commented.

Yawning she opened her eyes to stare at a sleeping wolf in her face. "Do what now, what are y- oh my goodness. I can't believe I forgot," Swan grabbed the pup, holding him close.

"It was a long night; remember what you agreed to Swan. Otherwise you should've left him for dead," the man sighed.

Swan looked up seeing his face clearly for the first time. In response she backed away like lightning. Eyes wide she grabbed a kitchen knife.

"What do you want, get out of my house!" she cried. It was him, the man that killed her in her nightmares.

_It's impossible, he can't be real, and it was just a nightmare. No! What does he want with me? He was the man that saved me… So he could kill me himself…. When that woman demanded so?_

_This can't be happening to me…._

Tears ran down her cheeks, and she ran back into the wall. Sliding down it till she sat on the floor she held the small wolf close and put her face into his fur.

One word kept being repeated. 'No.'

"I'm not here to hurt you," he assured his voice soft. She heard him approach and her breath quickened. He put a hand under her chin and pulled it up so he was looking at her eyes.

Her eyes were incredibly wide, and several sobs came from her throat. Suddenly her cell phone rang.

At first she looked like she didn't seem to notice, then on the third ring she finally blinked. Still shocked she took it out of her pocket and saw it was Kyouya from school.

Her momentary confusion of how he had her number didn't last before he let go and stood up. "Thank you for taking care of the pup," he sighed walking out.

"Hello?" Swan asked answering the cell. Her voice was shaky and it croaked. "Can I… please… call you back…"

There was silence on the other end at first. "What happened to you?" he asked hesitantly, choosing his words carefully.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed and shut the phone hard. She gripped it hard between her fingers, till they began turning purple.

By then there was faint whining. Slowly Swan looked down to find the pup waking up, but then she choked.

The small wolf suddenly changed turning into a boy her age. He had bright orange eyes, and tousled black hair that went to his shoulders. The wolf she had just seen had the same orange eyes, and black hair.

"You… just…." Swan's voice failed. The wolf or now guy blinked up at her with round sleepy eyes.

Smiling slightly he shut his eyes and seemed to pass out. Swan purposely slammed her head back against the wall, and cried out in pain in response.

Shaking the pain away, she then stood with the guy in her arms and took him upstairs. Gently she laid him on her bed and covered him up.

The phone rang again, and with more rationality she saw it was Kyouya. Pushing the man out of her stressed mind, she decided to deal with one problem at a time.

Answering the phone, this time Honey was on it crying. "Swan-Chan! What happened, I'll protect you! Where in Greece are you?" he cried loudly.

With a sigh Swan walked out to the balcony. "No Honey… I'm alright I was just surprised is all," she whispered.

"By what?" Hikaru demanded taking the phone from Honey.

"Tell us," Kaoru added in insistence.

"Wait, calm down now. If you make her mad she may just hang up," Haruhi came in snatching the phone away.

Swan smiled slightly at their voices. "It's alright I just found a stray… injured, he's healed now though" she replied, avoiding the true reason.

"Well then, it seems like we are all going to Greece then to help," Kyouya stated politely. Tamaki was in the background giving orders of finding fast plane tickets and such.

Before Swan could comprehend them coming, she rubbed her eyes. "I'm going to bed…" she yawned, and hung up. She walked down by the couch and grabbed an extra blanket and pillow from a closet. Putting the pillow down, she laid the blanket over her-self and fell asleep.

"Let me sleep!" she growled to herself before going completely unconscious.

Swan awoke on her own, and checked her phone to see it was 10:00 the next morning. Suddenly she smelled sausage, bacon, and eggs cooking.

Slowly getting up she walked into the kitchen. The guy was standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Rubbing her eyes she thought she was dreaming.

"Good morning! Are you hungry?" he smiled and waited for a reply. Finally Swan nodded in response.

She walked up beside him. "What's your name? I'm Swan…" she stated before yawning. The guy laughed shyly.

"I… Don't have a name yet…" he whispered. His hand trembled a little bit, and Swan saw his orange eyes go soft.

Swan took a breath and thought for a moment. "Okay then, your name… Is Jasper!" she cried, he jumped a little at her loud voice.

He blinked several times, and his cheeks turned red. "Jasper?" he asked, but was talking to himself.

Swan smiled brightly, and her breath caught when he hugged her. "Thank you," he said barely above a whisper.


End file.
